


While You Were Sleeping Love

by emarwood



Series: While They Slept [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Caring Draco Malfoy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Damaged Teens, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Common Room, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nice Severus Snape, Nightmares, Open Ending, Secret Relationship, Severus Snape Lives, Stubborn Hermione Granger, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: War is over and everyone is still suffering the consequences, yet two have found solstice in each others arms and hearts.





	While You Were Sleeping Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Harry come on mate wake up, you’ve missed breakfast already.’  Ron Weasley shouts in his ear and shakes him by his shoulder.   
‘You are not missing lessons too.’  Hermione Granger insists loudly.  ‘Honestly it’s as if we’re trying to wake the dead.’  She mutters and actually stomps her foot in frustration.  ‘We go through this every morning you would think that he would be tired of this by now.’  She says in irritation. 

‘I’ll wake him for you if you like.’  Draco Malfoy grins evilly having slinked back in the room as the two friends where trying to rouse the sleeping boy; having come to collect his bag that he had forgotten to take down with him to the great hall.

Walking away from his side of the room the blond pointy faced boy saunters to Harrys’ bedside slowly swinging his hips as he does so making Ron frown at him.  ‘Come on Sleeping Beauty wakey-wakey.’  He whispers in his ear then slowly drags his lips down Harrys’ stubbly cheek over his jaw and on to his plump kissable lips.   Within moments he feels them responding to his administrations.  Green eyes flicker open, Draco pulls away as Harry grabs his glasses and puts them on grinning, eyes sparkling at the Slytherin as he registers his two best friends also by his bedside.  ‘Since when did you decide to go public love?’  
‘While you were sleeping Potter; come on time to get up for class.’  
‘Un, uh not going.’  
‘And why is that prey tell?’  
‘Because my boyfriend is the sweetest and I’m going to stay in bed with him.’  He says as he grabs him by the hand and pulls him on to the bed and wraps an arm around his middle to pull the blond to him.  Wrapping himself around the other boy he sighs in happiness as Draco cards his fingers through his inky black impossible curls.  ‘What am I going to do with you?’   
‘I can think of a few things…’ 

‘Ahem.’  Hermiones face looks down at them sprawled on the bed together looking unamused at their kiss flushed faces and Ron just looks red faced and confused.  Draco tries to get up but Harry is having none of it and pins him down making sure to kiss lick and nibble down his jaw and neck making the blond groan in need.  ‘Harry, love.’  Draco whimpers turning his head towards him obviously wanting and fighting a losing battle to behave and act like a model student.  
The Gryffindor claims his lips with his own as they both start to bump and grind against each other.  Harry reaches for the corner of the top sheet that he had kicked off himself sometime in the night and with a pull manages to flick it over them both, followed slowly by certain clothing items being flung out of the bed sheets.

‘Maybe we should leave ‘em to it ‘Mione.’  Ron mutters backing off obviously hoping for a hasty retreat.   
‘Maybe they should behave.’  Hermione says clearly in reply her hands on her hips.  ‘It is time after all to get to class.’  Harry stops kissing Draco for a moment to glare at the frizzy haired girl looking all disapproving at the two of them.  ‘But...’  
‘But nothing Harry Potter.’  Harry looks back to Draco who pouts longingly at him as he lies there in his bed lips plump and red from their passionate kissing his fair hair fanning out around his head like a halo on Harrys pillow.

Draco reaches for Harry all thoughts of getting to class seemingly gone by the way side as he smiles up at him.  Harry allows himself to be gathered to him as they start to tenderly kiss.  ‘I don’t understand.’  Ron says shaking his head, half way between the bed and the door his face red as his hair, his eyes unable to tear themselves away from the sight of his best friend and his arch enemy turned boyfriend exchanging lingering passionate kisses.  ‘What’s to understand Ronald?’  Hermione snaps.  ‘These two layabouts are trying to get out of lessons and I won’t stand for it.’  
‘What does it matter?  Why don’t we just leave them to it?  They clearly want privacy.’   
‘Because Ronald there is a time and place for everything, and right now it is time we should all be attending Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.’  She says stomping her foot yet again.   
‘Indeed you should Miss Granger.’ 

A shadowy figure with dark lank hair and hooked nose stands in the doorway.  ‘As should you too, Mr Weasley.’  Ron Weasley gulps audibly while Hermione narrows her eyes at the two boys curled up in bed in accusation, because clearly this is all their fault.   
‘Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter may I enquire when this came to be?’  The man gestures, sneering at the scene in front of him.  ‘While you were sleeping Godfather.’  Draco answers smiling, looking like the cat who has got the cream, looking toward the potion master while leaving his arms draped over Harrys shoulders.   
‘Good to see you up and about finally Severus.’  Harry smiles at him.   
‘It is only for a short while; I am starting to understand your reluctance to follow simple instruction Mr Potter.  Madam Pomfrey is certainly a force to be reckoned with, I had to vow to return to the infirmary once I had found out where these two reprobates  are hiding out and sent them off to their class.’  His face darkens at the indignity as Harry and Draco laughs lightly.

‘You two, off to class now.’  Severus Snape barks at Ron and Hermione as he fingers at the dressing around his throat.  ‘Detention for the both of you, for not acting straight away, as directed by a professor, and an extra one for you Miss Granger for being where you are not permitted.’  Ron scowls and stomps for the door however the girl stays where she is towering over the bed.  ‘I assume that you mean for Harry and Malfoy to join us in the lesson and detention too.’  
‘If I had meant that that I would have made sure to say so Miss Granger, if you wish to add to your detentions however please do continue arguing with me.  I am more than happy to accommodate.’

‘Why are you being so nice?’  Harry calls out as the man ushers a fuming Hermione Granger out of the eighth year boys dormitory.  ‘Trust me Mr Potter, I am not being nice.  I however know that you have not had a single day off from classes since returning for eighth year, and that you have not had a single day off since the battle as I am also aware that you have attended every trial for each death eater, including my own, and hunted down the others which had slipped through the net.  Which is worrying to say the least, you will have this day off if you wish it and you will rest.  If you need others, as long as it does not interfere with your assignments and your progress reports re your education, I see no reason why you may not have them.’  The door closes softly behind the man who has always found great delight in taking points off Harry and putting him in detention and Harry turns to Draco wide eyed.  ‘Did that really just happen?’

)()()()()()()()()(

Later that night sneaking out of bed unable to sleep Harry makes sure to bring his duvet with him as he makes his way to the common room yawning as he goes.  
Flinging himself down on the sofa nearest to the fire he throws the duvet over himself and waits.  Sure enough within minutes Draco shuffles into the room dragging his own duvet behind him as he shivers.  Harry grins at him as he joins Harry under his then arranges the other over them both.  ‘You really should talk to a professional about your nightmares Harry.’  He mutters as he wraps his arms around the smaller boy and tucks him into his embrace.  ‘Please, don’t.  You know I can’t, just let me try to forget for a little while longer.’  Harry shivers in his arms.   
‘I am worried about you love.’  Draco sighs.   
‘I tell you what, the day you make an appointment, that you will keep by the way.  To talk about your issues from all that we have gone through because of no nose, then I will find a professional to talk to about my nightmares.’  He decides and snuggles further into his boyfriend thinking himself safe from the deal; Draco will never agree to talk to anybody because it would involve talking about Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy is a white elephant that they try to ignore as well as they possibly can in their relationship.  The couple of times his name has been brought up, or his father had been alluded to even in passing, sadness and despair washed over Draco taking completely over therefore Draco avoided the subject at all cost.

‘Okay, I will.’  His voice is quiet and full of… fear?  However the words are clear and Harry pulls away and looks up at Draco his eyes wide.  More than part of him is proud of Draco for deciding to do it, the strength it must have taken to finally make that decision.  For talking about Lucius and about that part of his life, Harry knows will be like opening Pandoras box.  However another part of him, the selfish part of him starts to panic because that means that he has to hold on to his part of the deal too.  ‘Since when did you…’  He gulps unable to finish his sentence, fearful of what is to come, of what he will have to face when talking about his nightmares, all the ghosts he will have to deal with.   
‘While you were sleeping love.’  Draco kisses his forehead responding to his unfinished question, and holds him trailing his hands up and down his back, he would face the world head on if it meant he could help Harry.  If it meant being strong and facing his past, everything his father has put him and his family through then he would do it.  Harry cannot be allowed to carry on trying to supress his emotions, sleep walking his way through life, he has seen the way the boy he loves declining with every passing year with everything new he has learned about his past and what has happened to his family leaving him all alone in the world with nobody to take care of him.  
Now with the aftermath of war and all of the people he has lost, Harry is slowly becoming a shell of himself.  So Draco has decided for once and for all to stop being selfish and do the right thing instead of what he has been groomed into doing.

It is going to be hard, he knows this yet as Harry falls asleep in his arms both of their shivers finally subsiding from their combined body heat their two duvets and the fire crackling merrily in the heath.  He moves a lock of hair behind the boys ear and just knows as he did all those years ago in Madam Malkins Robe shop that the young undersized boy that he had met for the first time was going to be so very important to him.  He knows he will do whatever it will take to make this amazing self-sacrificing teenager happy and whole again.

Draco remembers cursing his luck in suffering insomnia on top of everything else going on in his head and everything that had happened to and around him, in his school and in his home because of the war.  
However now that it means that he can be there for Harry help build him up to be the confident happy go lucky boy, so full of curiosity that he once was despite everything he has gone through.  Knowing that he thanks his lucky stars and thinks himself the luckiest man in the world and would not change what he has gone through for the world if it means that he gets to be here holding the man he loves.  
He knows deep inside of him that helping him to become the man who he is meant to be will mean to also lose him, however love is illogical and he knows he will have to let him go.  He will do that, because he will not be the reason that Harry is unable to heal.  
He will build this wonderful man up and he will let him leave him behind because Harry Potter is his world and he means everything to him.  As long as Harry is happy and well then that is all that matters.  Draco can grow old and grey alone because this wiggling scrappy young man is all that matters.  
Dropping a kiss on the top of his head Draco runs his hands through Harrys hair making the young man practically purr in his sleep, and holds him closer.  Just holding on to him for as long and as hard as he possibly can and he falls asleep inhaling his scent and dreams of a future which he knows is never to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
